In the art of security seals, it is common to provide a one piece seal formed of injection molded plastic and having a shackle with fastener portions at spaced positions thereon, said fasteners being of the stud and socket type with the components so dimensioned that when assembled with each other, they cannot be separated without leaving evidence of tampering.
One disadvantage of such seals is the fact that they can sometimes be defeated by skillfull manipulation of the locking mechanism by the insertion of a probe through the socket wall. Another disadvantage is the fact that to provide a secure locking engagement, there must be considerable interference between the stud shoulder and the locking mechanism of the socket, making manual assembly difficult. Assembly of such seals can be fatiguing to personnel who are required to assemble hundreds of seals per day.